Jealousy
by LyndsBaby
Summary: Edward is back in Bella's arm this time for good she is hoping. Poor Jacob is heartbroken because Bella picked Edward to be with instead of him. But what happens when a new girl comes to town and Jacob is interested in her. Does Bella get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's Point Of View.

I am so happy my Edward was back in my arms again. I cant believe it. I woke to his cold body next to me. God did I miss waking up to that.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella." He said with a smile. And not just any smile the smiled that I loved.

"Morning." I said giving him a kiss. Wait I thought I must look like a train wreck.

"Umm excuse me for a minute. I need a few minutes to be a human." I said while jumping out of the bed. Edward just laughed. I grabbed a pair of my old faded jeans and my Arizona hoodie and headed to the bathroom.

I went and brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was finished I went back to my room and he wasn't there. I started to panic did he leave me again. Next thing I know I hear someone in the kitchen.

I ran down the stairs not thinking that I can barely walk down the stairs without tripping. Before I landed on my face Edward was there and caught me.

"The fact of you not being able to walk hasn't changed."He said kissing my cheek. I could feel my face turning red in embarrassment.

"Come on" He said, "I'm making you breakfast."

Everything smelt so good that it made me even more hungry. After breakfast we loaded up and went to school. Luckily it was my senior year and when Edward came back he got put into all the same classes as me.

In 3rd period I saw a new girl. She was beautiful she had long brown hair wavy hair with blond streaks. Her eyes were the prettiest of hazel. She looked like she was about 5'5 she had the perfect body that any human girl would want with olive skin.

"Students please class has started." Said Mr. Wood Wick are Algebra 2 teacher.

"We have a new student named Megan McDaniel she is from Florida. Tell us a little about you Megan before we start are lesson."

"Well" she said. "I am 16 and..... I am really good at math." She joked. The class laughed.

"Okay thats a enough Ms. McDaniel you can have a seat next to Ms. Swan." Mr Wood Wick said.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and welcome to Forks, this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend." I said.

"Hello its nice to met you.'' Edward said.

"Hi I'm Megan but you can call me Meg." She said with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan and Ms. McDaniel is there a problem?" Mr Wood Wick asked.

"No" Edward said.

"No" I answered

"Not at all Mr. Wood Wick." Meg replied

"Okay then you three stop talking." Mr. Wood Wick said in a stern voice

It amazed me on how she didn't gawk at Edward like most girls do when they first see him or any of his family members for a matter of fact.

After 3rd period it was time to go to lunch. On the whole way there all the guys was looking at her and some of the girls gave her a nasty look if one of the guys that was looking at her was their boyfriend.

"How are you liking forks?" I asked.

"Eh, its okay I miss Florida though I miss the sun and the beaches. Do you guys have a beach here?"

"Yes we do actually but its in La Push not to far from here." said Edward.

"Oh cool you guys will have to show me sometime."Meg said.

"Actually" I said "I am going to La Push today after school to go see my friend Jacob your more than welcome to come with me." I told her.

"That would be great. Thanks." Meg said with a smile. She had gorgeous white teeth.

"I will pick you up at your place around 3." I added

"Sounds good." She said

School was over and I was on my way over to Meg's house. It was amazing it was a big two story white house with a wrap around potch and blue shutters. With red brick steps leading up to the door.

"Hey Bella" Meg said closing and locking the front door. She ran down the steps and almost fell on the last one.

"Hey" I giggled.

"What did I do to make you laugh at me" she said with a confused look on her face.

"You have two left feet just like me." I started laughing even harder.

"Hahaha yeah I really do." Meg said.

"I told my friend Jacob to met us at the beach hope thats okay with you."

"Thats fine. I love meeting new people." Meg said with a smile.

**Review and tell me what you think of the 1st chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's point of view

Bella finally arrived at the beach like she told me to met her. I was so happy to see her its been about 3 weeks since the last time I seen her. Before she even had her truck turned off I already had her door open.

"BELLS" I screamed "I have missed you."

"I missed you to Jake, but can you put me down I want you to meet a new friend of mine." Bella said. I was confused Bella had a new friend I couldn't believe it.

"Okay let me meet your new friend." I added

"Hi I am Megan, but you can call me Meg if you would like." she said with a smile.

"Hi I-I-I'm Jacob, but you can call me J-J-Jake." I stuttered.

She was absolutely beautiful she was breath taking. My heart started to race every time she smiled. WAIT!! I thought no no no no. I cant like her I cant be with her just friends Jake we can only be friends I thought to myself. My life is way to dangerous. Besides if she ever found out what I was she wouldn't like me anyways. Dammit I hate being a werewolf sometimes.

Meg's Point of View

The beach was pretty, but it was too cold to go swimming. I hated the fact it was always cold or raining. I missed the sun and my friends.

I got out of the truck and there he was a a gorgeous boy he had copper skin and dark hair. He was very tall. Well compared to me he was.

He was talking to Bella. Then I heard her tell him she wanted him to meet me.

"Hi I am Megan, but you can call me Meg if you would like." I said with a smile.

"Hi I-I-I'm Jacob, but you can call me J-J-Jake." He stuttered.

I giggled but only loud enough for me to hear and not any one else. My god was he so so whats the word I am looking for. Oh yes yummy, sexy, gorgeous. I never seen anyone like him before. He had the most amazing body I have ever seen before in my life. There is no way a guy like him would ever be interested in a girl like me. I cant stop looking at him.

Bella's Point of View

Wait what was going on why was Jacob stuttering like he never seen a girl in his life. Could he? no he possibly couldn't like her or can he. Well over my dead body I don't care she cant have him he is still my Jacob I don't care if we aren't together hes my best friend and I wont let no girl change that.

"So Jacob, what you been up to?" I asked him he didn't answer in fact he didn't take his eyes off of Meg the whole time we were walking on the beach.

"Jacob.....Jacob...JACOB!" I screamed. That got his intention his and Meg's.

"What Bella?" He said looking back at Meg.

"I said what have you been up to?" I was getting mad now.

"Oh you no same shit different day." He replied never looking away from Meg.

I was getting so angry that my face was getting hot and my eyes started to water.

"I'm going to go call Edward and see if he wants to come over." I said walking away.

"Whatever you say." Jake called after me still staring at Meg.

By that time I was furious. All I wanted to do was have Edward come over. I picked up the phone and called.

"Hey baby" He said.

"Baby please come down to the beach please please please." I was begging him

"Bella whats wrong did Jacob hurt you?" He said with a worry sound in his voice.

"No I just want you here." I started to cry.

"I will be in a afew mintures. Love you Bella." he told me

"Thank you and I love you too" I said as I hung up the phone.

I walked back to them and they just started talking.

"I'm going to my truck to wait for Edward."I said as I turned around.

"Yeah yeah Bella ."He said as they kept walking down the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacob's Point Of View

"So?" Meg said with a smile

God her smile was breath taking.

"So whats Florida like?" I asked

"Wells is very sunny and hot unlike here, and they have a lot of beaches. I actually lived on the beach in Panama City it was amazing. I would sit on my balcony almost every night to watch the sun set it was beautiful." She said.

"Do you miss Florida?" I asked.

"Very much so I miss my friends more than anything." She said staring down.

When she looked up and as soon as are eyes locked together she smiled.

"Why did you move?" I asked

She looked at me with a smile then took of running.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Catch me if you can." She said smiling,

I just stood there staring at her with a smile.

Come on, are you scared your going to lose to a girl?" She teased.

I started laughing if only she knew she could never beat me.

"Nahh I'm not scared. I'm just letting you get a head start."I said as I started to run after her.

I finally caught her but when I did I fell. I landed on top of her. We sat there for the longest time just staring and smiling at each other. Before things got to heated up she pushed me off and started to laugh.

"Hold shit, you are fast." she was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

I just smiled. After laying on the ground for a few minutes I propped myself up on one arm so I could look at her.

"You never answered my question before you took off running." I told her.

"What question are you talking?" She asked like she had know idea what I was talking about.

"I asked why you moved here anyways." I asked her again.

"Oh that question...Well there are a lot of reason for starters my dad got offered to be the manger at the hospital...and." She stopped.

Meg's Point Of View

"And what?" he asked me he a had a confused look on his face.

How am I supposed to tell him that after my mom died I became a wild child. What if I told him all the stupid shit I did and he never wants to speak to me again. I know it would be wrong for him to do that but I lost some of my good friends when I told them all the shit I did. I'm scared on what he is going to think of me.

"And" I paused. I thought to my self come on Meg just get it over with. "About 8 months ago my mother died in a car wreak. She was on her way home when she was T boned by a guy racing one of his friends. He was doing a little over a 100 miles per hour when he hit her side of the car." I said fighting back the tears. He just sat a listened to me with this sad look on his face like he was sorry.

"After my mom died I became a wild child. I started smoking weed and drinking. I would sneak out of the house after my curfew and go to parties. I was kicked out of three schools. One for getting in a lot of fights, the second one for smoking weed on campus, and the third school for just getting suspended to many times. All that happened in less than 4 months. Well one night me and my friends went to a party, the party was wild. People was smoking weed and drinking some people was even having sex on the sofas and while dancing. I'm not about to lie I was drinking and I was smoking, but this time it was the worst. I had way to much to drink and to much to smoke. I passed out I woke up in a hotel room with people I didn't even know I was scared. When I looked at my phone I had 15 miss calls, 8 text messages, and 5 voice mails they where all from my dad. When I came home he told me I had two choices to get shipped to boarding school or to move with him to Forks. I asked him why Forks, he told me that he was offered a job and he was going to take it. He also told me that I could go with him to Forks only in condition I had to get myself cleaned up. No more drugs and alcohol and no more sneaking out and going to parties. If I got into trouble with the school then I was gone no excuses no more other chances I was going to sent to boarding school. And here I am a month later. I'm not happy of what I did those months and I regret putting my dad threw that. I am trying so hard to keep my act cleaned up because I don't want to be sent away from my dad."

I took a deep breath when I finished. I cant believe I actually told him, I just find it so easy to talk to him. He was quiet for a while. He must be trying to absorb what I just told him.

"Say something please. I feel like you think I am stupid and don't want to talk to me know more." I said looking down.

He saw him staring at me out the corner of my eye has I looked up. He had a had this confused look on his face.

'Meg I don't think you stupid. Your mom died and you miss her. I understand how it feels to lose a mother. I lost my mom about 3 years ago, so I feel your pain. He said has he pulled me into a hug.

I started to cry and he just sat there holding me. He was so amazing. I didn't want to let go, but then I noticed he was burning up. I pulled away from him and just looked at him.

"Why are you so hot?"I asked him.

"Um I don't know thats just how god made me." He said with a smile.

"No I mean your skin your burning up." I said with a worried voice.

"Must be running a fever." He shrugged like he didn't care.

Bella's Point of View

"Bella whats wrong"I heard Edward say from be hide me.

I turned around and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"What happened my sweet Bella"he asked with a worried voice.

"Well its Jacob, he didn't talk to me the whole time we were at the beach. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't even look at me he was staring at Meg. I mean he acted like I wasn't even there." I was about to cry at this point.

"Shh Bella, its okay. Jacob might like Meg. I am sure he just couldn't believe his eyes. I mean shes a pretty girl, but don't take that the wrong way Bella you are beautiful to. Your just off limits and Jacob knows that." he said.

I just looked at him. I cant believe he was taking his side.

"But, he is my Jacob and I don't want to share him and I wont. You cant make me change my mind I will not let Jacob be with Meg. I know that sounds bad,but I don't want to share him. Just like I don't want to share you." I said with a sterned voice.

"Bella you just cant do that. You cant control Jake like that. He deserves to be happy to."He was now looking at me.

"Not if I can help it. He can be just as happy if he just leaves her alone. And just stays my best friend. That will be better for the both of us."I said walking back to the beach.

I saw them to just standing there hugging like he used to hug me. I was pissed I stormed down to the beach to interrupt them.

I cleared my throat "Jake... Meg" I said looking at them. "Did y'all have a good talk."I said trying to show that I wasn't mad.

"Yes we had a very good talk." He said as he looked at her.

"Well... Meg Edward is here if your ready to go home. He told me he would give you a ride home." I said.

"She looked at Jacob and smiled. Yeah I better get going so my dad don't get worried." She hugged Jake but before she could walk away. Jake grabbed her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek then smiled. She giggled.

"Call me sometime." she said smiling.

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella's Point Of View

Has she walked away. Jake came up and gave me this huge hug.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I was yelling at him.

He put me down and just looked at me with this confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about Bells?" He asked.

"That holding her in your arms like you used to hold me then you kissed her." I was angry.

"Are you jealous Bella." He was getting mad

"No, I just don't think she is right for you that is all." I added.

"Well I don't care Bella. I know your jealous I know you. Your being selfish. You cant stand me to be happy. All you think about is your self. Get over your self the world doesn't revolve around to make you happy . Jake was mad.

"But Jake your my Jacob and I don't want to share you thats all. Why cant you see that? Why are you making such a big deal about this? I just don't want you to be with her thats all I am saying. I'm sorry if you don't like that buts thats how it has to be."

"No it doesn't have to be like that. Your not my mom, you cant tell me who I can and cant see. Stop being such a bitch. And if I don't recall you chose the blood sucker over me. So thats your problem not mine. Yes Bella we are best friends but I am not going to not be with some one because you think I shouldn't be or because you think I belong to you. News flash Bells I don't belong to you. I wont listen to the fact that your being a self fish whiny bitch. I' m sorry but I wont listen. You will always be my best friend but if you were a true friend you would be happy that I found some one I might like. I am going to her house later. Her dad is going back to work tonight late and I am going to see if she wants company. And don't try to stop me." Jake was shaking now.

Before I knew it he was gone. How could he call me a selfish whiny bitch. I wasn't being self fish. And I am not jealous of Meg. He was being ridiculous.

I walked back to my truck and drove back to Forks. I started dinner for Charlie. Jake still hasn't called to apologize for what he said to me.

"Bella, you cant keep Jake all to your self he has a right to move on." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"But he was mine and I don't want to lose him. I love Jake and it hurts to see him with another girl."I said in a sad voice.

"Well you should of known that if you picked me he was going to find someone else. If you didn't want that to happen then you should of picked him to be with instead of and not me." He was mad. I could tell in his voice.

"Edward its not like that." I wined.

"Then please Bella in lighten me on how it is supposed to be." He was furious

"Its just Jakes my best friend. And if he gets a girlfriend that will all change. It wont be the same. We will never be ever to hang out. Edward I don't want to be with Jake I just don't want to lose him. When you left it was just us to. We never left each other side. So cant you see I would be hurt if I lost him. Just like I was hurt when I lost you. The only different will be that I wont hurt as much as it did when you left." I explained.

I could see in his eyes when I spoke of how much I was hurting when he left was hurting him.

"You cant do that. How do you think Jake felt when I came back in your life. Now its going to be you, me and Jake if we ever want to go some where or do something. Jake as a right to be with someone just like you have the right to be with someone. I am sorry, but I am going to have to take Jake's side." he told me holding my face to make him look at him.

Man, I hate when he was right. I guess I am going to have to get over the fact that he is going to find someone and he will want to be with him. So I am going to just have to suck it up. I am going to have to call Jake to apologize. I might want to wait till tomorrow because was pretty mad.

"Fine, I will call him tomorrow when he clams down. I made him real mad."I said has I went to make me a plate.

Meg's Point Of View

I just got of the shower and put my black sweat pants and my tank top on that should showed my belly button ring, when the phone started to ring. I ran down stairs to pick it up.

"Hello" I said

"Hey is this Meg?" I heard on the other line.

"Yes it is, who is this?" I asked

"Its me Jake" I could hear him smiling over the phone.

"Oh hey what you doing?" I asked with a smile

I cant believe he called me.

"I was wondering if it wasn't to late if I could maybe...come over. I know you said your dad was working so I was wondering if you wanted some company." I could tell he was nervous that I might say no.

"That would be great." I was trying not to scream.

"Okay I will be over in about 10 minutes." He said

"Okay sounds good see you then" I said has I hung up the phone.

Has soon as I hung up the phone I started to scream.

"Hunny whats wrong?" I heard my dad ask in a worry voice as he was running down the stairs.

"Well my new friend Jake is going to come over for a hour or two while your at work. I hope thats okay with you daddy, you will like him he is so nice."I said with a smile.

"Thats fine, but he cant stay to long a few hours is all." He said with a serious voice.

"Thank you daddy." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jacob's Point Of View

I arrived to her house about 10 minutes later. I walked up to the door. Before I could even knock. Her dad opened the door.

"Hello sir, I am Jacob Black." I said has I shook his hand.

"Hello Jacob I am Jason." He said shaking my hand back.

"Sweetheart your friend Jacob is here." He said as he let me in the house.

She came running down the stairs. She almost tripped, but she caught her self on the railing. I let out a little laugh and she started to blush.

"Meg doesn't have the best balance in the world."He said laughing to. " Okay hunny I am off to work. Call me if you need me." He said looking at me."Love you".

"Love you too daddy."She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You have a beautiful house" I told her

"Thanks" She replied. "Sorry about the clothes I just got out of the shower when you called." She said.

"Its okay you look amazing either way." Oh shit I did not mean to say that out loud.

She started to blush, but she smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked me

"Um I don't care. We can watch a movie I guess." I answered.

" Alright well follow me." She said has she headed to the stairs. We went to a door and my mouth dropped when I saw the huge flat screen TV.

"WOW!" I said with my mouth open.

"Yeah my dad love watching his football games in here." she said as she looked at me. What movie do you want to watch." she asked me walking over to the movies.

I followed her

"How about The Proposal. Is that okay with you?" I asked

"Yeah sounds fine to me I haven't seen it yet anyways." She said as she put the movie in.

"I will be right back I am going to make some pop corn."She added

A few minutes later she walked in with a big bowl of popcorn. On her way in she turned off the lights and walked over to the couch and sat next to me. She was so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at her. Half way during the movie I noticed she moved closer to me so I put my arm around her. She looked at me and smile.

"Well I better get going." I said as I stood up and stretched when the movie ended

"Alright, we will have to do this again." She said with a smile.

"Um, what are you doing Friday night?" I was asking

"Not a damn thing." She replied

"Well you want to go out on a date with me. We can go see a movie and go out to eat. I mean if you don't want to then thats fine too." I said with a nervous sound in my voice.

"Yeah I would love to." She was smiling

"Okay I will pick you up around 7 then." Has we walked down the stairs.

"Good night" I said while I gave her kiss on her cheek.

"Night" she said with a giggle and closed the door when I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

* * *

"Good Morning my love." Edward said smiling at me.

"Good Morning." I said back

"I am going to go get ready for school." I said crawling out of bed.

The warm shower felt so good. That I just stood there for a good 30 minutes. I finally got out and put on a pair of tight pair of American Eagles faded jeans and a long blue sleeve American Eagle shirt and pair of black Ugg boots. Of course they had no heal, but they were warm. Not only that Alice made me promise her to dress more girly today. I brushed my hair and teeth. Edward was already ready to go. So I just grabbed a chewy bar, a bottle of water and my jacket and left. We arrived at school 5 minutes before the the bell rang to go to class. I saw Meg pull into the school in her black dodge charger it had tinted windows and you could hear the bass playing so she must have had a stereo system. It was amazing.

She got out of the car and waved at us. She had her hair straight and it just pasted her shoulders. She was wearing Hollister jeans that had holes all in them and a white long sleeve Hollister with a blue Hollister vest with a fuzzy hood with brown Ugg boots. Great me and her earing almost the same outfit today who would of thought.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward." Me yelled

I waved back at her.

"Well shes happy." Edward said looking at me.

"Why she is she in such a good mood?" I asked him

"The dog asked her out on a date tomorrow night." He said

I didn't say anything back I didn't want him to no that I was mad. I no I should let him be happy, but there is a part of me that doesn't want him to be happy. Yes, I now that sounds really selfish but I can't help it.

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

I couldn't help but think of my beautiful Meg. Well shes not mine, but I feel really protect over her. I don't want no to have her but me. What does that mean? Did I imprint? Just thinking about scared me. Why if she didn't like me and didn't want to be around me when she finds out what I am. I guess I would have to accept that fact. I just hope she will like me even though I am a werewolf. I need to talk to Sam.

"Hey Jake, shouldn't you be at school." Sam said.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you. Its really important. I um think I might of imprinted." I told him. His eyes went wide with shock. Like he couldn't believe it. He was more surprised than me.

"Well why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well first off I cant stop thinking about her. Second I feel so protective over her. I want to be with her more than I wanted to be with anyone even more than Bella. I don't want no one to to have her I don't want to share her." I said looking down.

"Jake, I believe you have imprinted." He said smiling like he was happy. I couldn't smile I no I should be happy and a part of me was, I am just scared she will be scared of me or hate me.

"Whats wrong Jake?"Sam asked with a concerned voice.

"I am scared. Why if she doesn't want to be with once she finds out I am a werewolf? Why is she is scared of me? What if I tell her that I am a werewolf and she hates me?" My voice was really shaky when I said this.

"Thats just a risk your going to have to take, but if she truly likes you then she wouldn't care. Just give her time before you tell her." He said

"Alright"I said as I was walking to the door.

* * *

Meg's Point Of View

Ugh I thought to myself. Today is going by so slow. I want school to be over so I could call Jake and see if he wants to hang out. I cant stand being away from him. I just don't no why. This wasn't a good thing. I need to get my life back on track before I start thinking about boys, but I cant help but to think of Jake. I want to no everything about him. Finally school was over and I couldn't wait to get out of class so I could call him.

"Meg wait up." I heard but I didn't recognize the voice. I never heard it before. I turn around to see who it was and it was a boy running towards me waving his hand for me to hold up.

"Hey Meg I just wanted to introduce my self to you. The names Trent Smith."He said coming closer to me.

"Hi....Trent." I was backing up and he kept coming closer to me. Then I realized I couldn't back up no more I was up against a locker. His eyes were a dark blue and he had black hair. He still kept coming closer to me he put his arms around me on the locker so I couldn't move.

"So your new here."He said with this evil looking smile.

"Y-Y-Yes" I stuttered. I felt like screaming, but it was like her was reading my mind and he put his finger to my lip and just shock his head.

"What do you want?"I said very quiet.

"I don't want anything..Yet...I just wanted to tell you this myself. I like the new girls. Which means I will be watching you and I will make you mine. So tell any guys that try talking to you that you are off limits that you belong to me. Well that is until I get tired with you. Do you got that? If not then it wont turn out so good for you.." He said smiling with that evil smile.

I was shaking I didn't no what to say. Then when I was able to talk my phone started to ring. It was Jake calling so I picked it up. I was still shaking because he was still standing inches away from my face.

"H-H-Hey Jake."I finally got the words out.

"Hey Meg you okay. You sound scared." Jake said he sounded concerned

"Um" was all I could say

"What is it Meg. Whats wrong?" It sounded like by now he was running by the way the wind was hitting the phone.

Trent was staring at me. He looked like he was going to rip the phone away from my ear. He was terrifying.

"I g-g-g-got to go." but before I hung up the phone I could hear Jake yelling for me not for me to hang up.

"Good I am glad to see we are on the same page" Trent said. I tired to move and walk away, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back a little to hard.

"I wasn't done with you." He said

"Ow" Was all I could say.

He was leaning in like he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and I was still shaking with fear but before I knew Trent was being pulled off of me and thrown.

"Don't lay your damn hands on her." The voice sounded familiar.

I opened my eyes there stood Jake shaking and his eyes was filled with anger. Just seeing him like that scared me even more. But I didn't care I just wanted to be in his arms. He just stood there staring at me.

"Jake" I said running to him. He was still shaking. When I finally reached him I threw myself at him am wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me off the ground and he sighed. His shaking started to come to a stop.

"How did you get here so fast." I asked looking at him a curious look on my face.

"Lets just get out of here."He said walking away.

* * *

Jacob's Point Of View

School was over and I new Meg was out of school so I decided to call her to see if she wanted to hang out. So I picked up the phone and called.

"H-H-Hey Jake." She said picking up the phone. She sounded scared

"Hey Meg you okay. You sound scared." I said with a concerned voice

"Um" was all she said

"What is it Meg. Whats wrong?" I was already starting to take off running to the school

"I g-g-g-got to go." she said.

"No Meg don't hang up." was all I got in before the line went dead.

I was worried I didn't no why Meg sounded so scared. I just reached the school. When I walked inside it sounded like some one being pushed up against a locker.

I heard a guys voice say "I wasn't done with you." I didn't recognize the voice.

"Ow" It was Meg I would recognize that voice any where. I was shaking I was so mad that I just wanted to rip his face off. He hurt my Meg. I turn the conner and there he was leaning in like he was going to kiss her she had her eyes close and she was shaking with fear.

"Don't lay your damn hands on her" I said has I was yanking him off of her and throwing him.

I was furious I was shaking uncontrollably and I needed to clam my down. I just looked at as she opened her eyes she looked like she was terrified of me.

The next thing I new she was running towards and jumped in my arms wrapping her tiny hairs around my neck. I picked her up and signed when. I stopped shaking as soon as her body hit mine.

She looked up at me god she was beautiful.

"How did you get here so fast" She was looking at me with curious look on her face.

"Lets just get out of here." I said as I walked away.

**

* * *

****Sorry readers it took me so long to update. I just haven't had the time. I am in school and the last few weeks was crazy. The end of the 9 weeks was coming up and I was working my but off to make good grades and it showed. Also I have had a little family issues. Anyways, hope you enjoy. If you got any ideas for the next chapter you can share. Well Happy Thanksgiving. I will update as soon as possible but I'm not promise I will have another chapter up this week.**


End file.
